entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrianJr14/New Gun Concepts For Entry Point
=Bear in mind that these are all just concepts and nothing is guaranteed to be usable in-game. These are only ideas for Entry Point.= |-| AK= The AK is a timeless Russian Rifle from the 1940's. This one in particular is brought up to age with many modifications courtesy of the Russian Military and Armera. Chambered in 7.62 M43 which hits hard and punches through cover like paper. Sadly, no one is going to use a bad guy gun to stop a bad guy like yourself. Nonetheless, many criminals and operatives alike love this gun for it's cheap cost, incredible reliability and firepower (In-Game Description) The AK is an Assault Rifle with an interesting spin on the Rifle category's versatility. As the weapon has high damage like the CBR-C but with greater penetration. It has unusually fast reloads as the player comically smacks out the magazine to replace it with another. The biggest key weaknesses of the AK are the lesser range, poor handling characteristics and inability to pick up ammunition. Much like the Raven, you can change it's frame from the default Milled, to Stamped and the ludicrously expensive Gold. In short, if you want a jack of all trades that is built to last, look no further than your new king Default Stats *Type: Rifle, AR *Caliber: 7.62 M43 *Cost: $200 (Deploy), $9,200 (Purchase), $2,300 (Sell) *Damage: 60 *Penetration: 6 *Fire Rate: Moderate *Recoil: High *Spread: High *Range: 200 *Concealment: 8 (+6 w/attachments) *Capacity: 30+1, 90 (Reserve) *Reload Time: Moderate Pros and Cons Pros *Very High damage *Lowest purchase price and deployment cost in it's category *High penetration in it's category *Fast reloads for an Assault Rifle, mitigating the need for Quick Swap perks *Clean Iron Sights Cons *Less range than the other Rifles *Inferior handling characteristics compared to the other Rifles *Hard to conceal *Less overall ammunition that isn't dropped by SWAT or SC Soldiers Attachments *Sight: Iron Sights, Mini Sight, Delta Sight, Red Dot, TG3X, T4XS, LS6X *Barrel: Muzzle Brake, Suppressor *Grip: None, Folding Grip, Ergo Grip, Angled Grip, Stubby Grip *Tactical: None, Laser, Flashlight, Canted Sights *Frame: Milled, Stamped, Gold Trivia *This weapon is based off the AK-47 upgraded with a muzzle brake, railed hand guard, scope mount and adjustable stock **Much like the Thumper, the AK also uses the same name of it's real-life counterpart. Since most weapons under the AK Platform are usually regarded as "AK" Rifles *This weapon has undergone countless revisions as a concept *This would be the second Assault Rifle and the third Rifle in general introduced |-| SSG= The SSG is a double-barrel shotgun. Pretty basic, right? Except it's also known more affectionately as the "Super Shotgun". The ultimate SWAT slaying weapon and the pinnacle of shotguns by veterans. Why call it just a double-barrel? Because it's better... Because it's SUPER! No more extended fights or exercise routines as all fall at the hands of this absolute beast of a weapon (In-Game Description) The SSG is a take on a shotgun considered bygone then reborn. As the weapon takes inspiration to dole out heavy damage, but act as an ammo guzzler at the same time. The SSG can be concealed more easily with a sawn-off barrel and stock at the cost of hindered handling characteristics. The weapon's reload has the character flick the gun open to insert two shells at the same time. It is also incredibly cheap to buy as it is a pretty old and common weapon that's still loved by many. Whether you need to score frags or slay an endless army, then enjoy the bloody good fun with this weapon Default Stats *Type: Shotgun *Caliber: 12 Gauge *Cost: $100 (Deploy), $4.000 (Purchase), $1,000 (Sell) *Damage: 15X20 *Penetration: 1 *Fire Rate: Instantaneous Two-Shot Burst *Recoil: Very High *Spread: Moderate *Range: 100 *Concealment: 9 (-4 w/attachments) *Capacity: 2, 30 (Reserve) *Reload Time: Moderate Pros and Cons Pros *Deals the highest damage out of all weapons in a single shot *Fast reloads *Higher pellet count than the 480 MCS *Wide spread makes it less demanding to directly shoot targets *Costs less than the 480 MCS to purchase Cons *Less overall ammunition than the 480 MCS *Hard to conceal by default **While it can be made easily concealed, it comes at the cost of much wider spread and/or heavier recoil *Heavy Recoil that throws you off the direction you were looking at before *Cannot be suppressed *Very limited customization *Frequent reloads Attachments *Barrel: Full Barrel, Sawn-off Barrel (-2 concealment, but much wider spread) *Stock: Stock, No Stock (-2 concealment, but much heavier recoil) Trivia *It's name, design and functionality are based off the Super Shotgun from the Doom Series *This would be the second Shotgun to be introduced in Entry Point Category:Blog posts